starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Virgil Caine
|fgcolor= |image= |imgsize= |imgdesc= |image2= |imgsize2= |imgdesc2= |birth= |death= |race=Terran |gender=Male |height= |weight= |hair= |eyes= |faction= Terran Dominion : Dominion Marine Corps ::Rho Squadron |job=Marine sergeant |family=Rufi (wife) |voice= |concept= |concattop= }} Virgil Caine was a Terran Dominion marine sergeant who commanded Rho Squadron during the Brood War. After the war Virgil retired after that and was engaged to a young woman named Rufi. Later after this he reenlisted as a marine to fight in the Second Great War. Biography Brood War Virgil Caine was the sergeant in command of Rho Squadron during the Brood War. He was shipped along to a wide variety of fronts, and became close to the men he commanded. Virgil became close friends with Birch, a former mechanic from Shiloh, and they would often talk about life issues. He picked on Irmscher for his naïve attitude toward a woman he only briefly met, and on Dave for carrying a canister of Mr. Snorggs's Thruster Wax in order to remind him of his days thruster boarding. Nevertheless, he loved and respected his squad, and would often drink and play poker with them. On Nephor II, he witnessed a woman scream that one of his resocialized marines, Albee, was the "Butcher of Pridewater." This inspired him to look into the marine's history, which revealed that he was a murderer who plagued the capital city of Pridewater for ten years. He considered the change in Albee from a murderer to a peaceloving giant proof of the success of the resocialization program. Rho Squadron was shipped to Anselm, and fought in the Battle of Lawndale 12. He ordered Rho Squadron to dig trenches surrounding the communications relay of Lawndale 12, which they were ordered to protect. A swarm of zerglings attacked their garrison, and got into their trenches, killing Irmscher. On Asteria, Rho Squadron was to push with an armored company to destroy a zerg hive nestled in the Long Shadow canyons. The squad advanced, but Albee was ambushed by a group of zerglings burrowed underground and slaughtered. The squad then moved to Seti, where they were stationed on a base. However, a sensor tower malfunction allowed zerglings to get into the barracks Rho Squadron was stationed in, and one attacked Dave. Virgil and Birch shot the zergling, but not before it had killed Dave. On Urona Sigma, Rho Squadron was overwhelmed by a swarm of zerglings. They attempted to evacuate, but Birch refused to leave, and tried to fight the zergling swarm on his own. He was killed. Virgil got to the evacuation dropship, but a zergling got in. Virgil managed to kill it but was knocked unconscious. When he woke up, he was clutching a zergling tooth. He then got the news that he was the only member of Rho Squadron had survived Urona Sigma. Second Great War Virgil kept items from his fallen comrades in a chest to remember them by, and had the zergling tooth he got fashioned into a necklace. He suffered from posttraumatic stress disorder from his days in the war, and would wake in the middle of the night screaming and crying. In this time he met a girl named Rufi, who fell in love with his strength and vulnerability, and kept pushing him to live a more peaceful, domestic life. In 2504, with the outbreak of the Second Great War, all former Dominion marines were recalled to rejoin the service. Virgil was considering rejoining, but Rufi would have none of it. She contacted her father, who worked a high ranking Dominion administrative position, and got them fake IDs. They would live life on Shiloh as simple farmers under the names Derek Dayton and Jossie Thomas. Rufi insisted that Virgil get rid of his old war memorabilia in order to forget his old life and heal from his mental wounds. Rufi and Virgil were to leave on different shuttles, Rufi going first. She left, and he went to follow, but as he was entering one of the buses to take him these Virgil had a change of heart. He threw out his fake ID, and went to the Dominion Marines recruiting center to rejoin, as he felt it was the one place that understood him.Waugh, James. "A War On." (Feb. 13, 2013). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: A War On Accessed 2013-02-13. References Category: Terran map and web characters Category:Terran marines